Weekend of Havoc
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: Jake, Josh, and Raven are the grandkids of Danny Fenton and Vlad Masters. Theyve known that all their lives and love both of them equally. But when they end up spending the weekend with both of them, they begin to realize that their grandfathers maybe more alike than anyone will ever admit. But it's going to be an interesting ride till they realize it. Set in Phantom Three Universe
1. Weekend Plans

Alex: This is set in the Phantom Three universe. Probably need to read that first. This focuses on Danny and Vlad's grandchildren spending time with them. Enjoy. I own only my characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Weekend Plans**

**Thursday 2:50 P.M.**

"Are you busy this weekend? We could go see a movie?"

The last thing Jake Matthews wanted to do was tell to say no to the most beautiful and most popular girl in his school so, Amelia Montez, it was a good thing Jake's twin brother, Josh, came in and busted that bubble rather quickly.

"Jake can't," Josh explained as he grabbed his brother by his hoodie, "We're having a family event."

Jake and Amelia's matching looks of disappointment were laughable as Josh dragged Jake away, "Josh! You bastard!"

It took Jake till he was outside the school to remember that he could phase out of his brother's grasp, "Josh! What the hell?! That's the most popular girl in school!"

The younger of the Matthews twins raised his eyebrow at his older brother, "We're going to Papa Danny and Nana Sam's on Friday afternoon staying their till noon on Saturday then spending the rest of the weekend with Grandfather Nikolas."

Jake just stared for a minute. He had totally forgotten.

Josh sighed as his and Jake's younger sister, Raven, walked up and noticed Jake's look.

Raven raised her eyebrow at Jake and then at Josh, "He forgot. Didn't he?"

"Of course, it's Jake after all," Josh sighed as he turned and walked away with Raven following him.

…..

**3:30 P.M.**

Lily sighed as the door slammed and Nathan looked up from his paper and they shared a look as Jake and Josh came in wrestling as Raven sighed stepping over her brothers and walked over to her parents, "Hey, Dad. Mom." And plopped down on the couch.

Raven's parents simple watched at the Jake and Josh kept fighting. Till eventually Josh grew tired and phased out of Jake's grip.

"Cheater!" Jake complained as he fell onto the ground annoyed.

"Sure…." Josh muttered as he turned and went up the stairs, "You know our paper for Webb is due tomorrow right?"

"What?! But?! That's the one on Lord Byron right?!" Jake called following his twin.

"No, Samuel Taylor Coleridge," Josh sighed as they disappeared up stairs.

Nathan and Lily relaxed a little as silence spread thru the house again till a squeal erupted from Raven as she began texting rapidly on her phone, "Oh, it's from Xander!"

Xander, as in Xander Wyatt her boyfriend.

"What do you mean it's suppose to be five pages?!" Jake's voice echoed as Raven squealed again at something "cute/sweet" Xander said and Josh's head bang against the wall was heard.

Lily and Nathan shared a look as much as they loved their children they were really looking forward to this week without them.

…

**10:45 pm**

Josh zipped up his overnight bag and sat it to the side for tomorrow. To be honest he was looking forward to visit with his grandparents.

He only really saw Papa Danny and Nana Sam when his cousins were around since they were usually very very busy and with Grandfather Nikolas really getting up in age he didn't come around as often, not to mention the whole use to be evil thing was a touchy subject.

He laid back on his bed as he reached for two books, Papa Danny and Grandfather Nikolas had each sent one for his birthday a few months back. He looked at the first one, The Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde.

He flipped open the cover and read the message his elderly grandfather and scribble in his show how still prefect script.

_Joshua,_

_I hope you enjoy this novel as I did when I was younger. I'm sure you'll like this book more than whatever video game I've probably given Jacob._

_Love,_

_Grandfather Nikolas_

He was right, he liked this way better than the latest Grand Theft Auto game Jake had gotten. He then lay it down and looked at the one Papa Danny had given him. It was the eighth book in a series he had started reading called Discworld, this one was titled Guards! Guards! By Terry Pratchett.

Josh flipped it open and read the messy hand writing than obviously was Papa Danny's.

_Dear Josh,_

_This is the one you wanted right? I glanced thru and you're right. It's pretty good. Anyway, you and Jake have a great birthday._

_See ya soon,_

_Papa Danny_

_P.S. I left 25 dollars in the pages for you too-Nana Sam_

Josh laughed a little at his grandparents and put the books back in their proper places before deciding it was time for better and he might as well get some sleep. Especially if he and Jake we're going to be sharing a room at Papa Danny and Nana Sam's. Lord knows Jake snores horribly.

….

**10:50pm**

Raven giggled as she tossed her final shirt in her suit case and pushed it out of the way so she could jump on her bed, "But yeah, Xander. Whole week is going to be with my grandfathers' basically."

"I'm not sure if I should be scared for you or not," Xander admitted to his girlfriend.

"Well, I know Papa Danny is taking us to that Phantom Film. That new one, you know?" Raven explained, "Think Grandfather Nikolas is taking us either fishing or to an art exhibit."

"That Phantom movie where you're played by that hottie?" Xander asked without thinking.

Raven stopped what she was doing and looked at that phone as if her boyfriend had lost his mind, "Are you implying Emma Holmes is hotter than me?"

"No. No, it's just. Well, why let them make those movie and shows about your family anyway?" Xander smartly changed the subject before he called the wrath of his girlfriend on him.

"Money's decent and it really lowers the paparazzi and stalkers," Raven explained as she sat on her bed, "Besides it pretty funny to see how people think about us. The one takes portrays my parents falling in love is ridiculous, what's it called again, Oh yeah. _The Phantom Tales: Halloween Phantom Clash, The ghost Romeo meets ghost Juliet_."

"That one is pretty stupid," Xander admitted laughing, "Though, I think I like the one where your Uncle Stephen and Aunt Daphne are trapped in a fairytale book and have to get out a little better. _The Phantom Tales: Sleeping Phantom and Daphne White, escapes the Grimmly Phantom Fairy Tales_."

"Sad thing that's more of the truer ones," Raven explained as she yawned.

"Your sleepy and I got wake up at 5 tomorrow for drills," Xander commented, "I'll let ya go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night," Raven agreed as pulled her phone away to hit the red button, "And don't think I've forgotten the Holmes thing."

Xander sighed and he hung up, "Yes dear."

…..

**12:49 am**

Jake leaned back in his chair and sighed as he finally finished his paper. Honestly, he couldn't believe that Josh had left him high and dry like that. Never mind, he could.

The oldest Phantom male knew he was a bit of a slacker. He would put stuff of a lot and always expect for Josh, Raven, or someone to bail him out. Up till recently it didn't bother him. But then came the family reunion, and Light Fenton, the eldest Phantom didn't show up. She was missing.

Something clicked in him as he realized, Light was the one everyone looked up to in terms of the Phantom cousins. What happens if she doesn't come back or if something happens Malak, the second oldest. Then Jake would be in the oldest, everyone would expect Jake to step up and be a leader.

Jake wasn't a leader though. He just wasn't, even when it came to his own siblings, Josh always seemed more like the level headed plan maker.

Josh and Raven realized this too. Which is why Jake was trying to do stuff himself now.

He was the oldest grandson of Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius, he was the oldest son of Nathaniel Plasmius and Lily Phantom, he was Jake Plasmius. He could be a leader if he needed to be. He just hoped he never needed to be.

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks for reading.


	2. That movie, man

Alex: And this is the chapter were I can till I've been waiting too many Sentai/Rider movies. I own only characters like Jake, Josh, Raven, Etc.

* * *

Chapter 2: That Movie, Man

**Friday 3:45 pm**

Jake couldn't be more embarrassed at that moment.

His loving grandmother, has decided to drive up in a hearse and dressed up as Elvira. Now Jake up to this point, Jake had been putting the moves on Amelia, and almost asked out but alas the universe seemed to want Jake to remain lonely and single as Sam pulled up right then.

"Jake! Let's go!" Sam called as she opened the trunk of the car as Josh and Raven seemed to appear from nowhere and load their bags.

Amelia looked as if she was embarrassed for Jake as she smiled at him sadly, "I'll see you on Monday."

She left as Jake stood there as if someone had told him Santa didn't exist, "But….But…"

Josh sighed and walked over and pulled his brother in the car and tossed him in the back sit with him.

"Nana Sam, Where's Papa Danny?" Raven asked confused as she buckled up and messed with the radio.

"Oh, we're meeting him at the theatre," Sam explained and pulled out of the school, "He got tied up at the academy."

Sam referred to the Fenton Academy that Danny ran and Lily and Nathan taught at. They trained Ghost Hunters. Jake, Josh, and Raven also helped out.

"By the way," Sam looked back at the still in shock Jake, "What's wrong with Jake?"

Josh smirked smugly, "Oh, nothing, Nana Sam. Nothing."

…..

**4:45pm**

Raven immediately ran up to Danny as she saw him and wrapped him in a hug when she saw him in the theatre, "Papa Danny!"

"There's my little bird!" Danny smiled as she hugged her back.

Trying to seem less excited Josh and Jake took a little bit more time to reach their grandfather and made their hugs shorter.

Sam noticed this and giggled as she gave Danny a quick kiss, "So, what's the name of this one?"

Danny made a face, "_Phantom Tales: Fright Before Christmas Part II, The Bonds of Family."_

"'We're' in the movie though?" Raven asked as she turned to be buy popcorn and coke.

Danny nodded, "Yep! Let's go!"

…..

After a trailer for the latest Marvel movie and teen romance movie the movie started.

Josh was not that interested in the movie as it started. They usually started every movie the same. The main phantoms of the movie are seen battle a classic Danny Phantom villain, in this case Johnny 13, before it began cutting to a theme song about the main phantoms of the movie, in this case a theme song about balancing the light and darkness in the soul, which made sense the song was about Jake, Josh, and Raven, the grandchildren of Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius.

Sure enough as soon as the song kick on the credits pop up and the title.

_**Phantom Tales:**_

_**Fright Before Christmas Part II, The Bonds of Family!**_

_Starring:_

_Abdul Fai as Josh Matthews_

_Azim Fai as Jake Matthews_

_Emma Holmes as Raven Matthews_

_Nathaniel Tops as Nathan Matthews_

_Mary McGee as Lily Matthews_

_Robert Murdosh as Danny Fenton_

_Josephine Lilith as Sam Fenton_

_Christopher Lee Arnett as the Ghost Writer_

Josh blinked as he saw that they had changed his and Jake's actors again. Last time he and Jake been played by the same actor David Harris. But now they had separate actors. He hope that these were better. Harris was fine playing Jake but made Josh seem like an ass hole.

As the story continued it started with a dinner with all the Fentons but soon ended as a fight broke out between Jake and Josh ending it. The other phantoms left as Danny and Lily went to go talk to the Jake and Sam and Nathan talked to Josh.

But soon the Ghost Writer attacked kidnapping Raven.

"I wouldn't get kidnapped like that," Raven complained getting shushed by the neighbors.

From that point, Josh guessed how the movie would proceed and sure enough, it end with the Movie Jake and Josh getting over their issues and saving Raven.

It was stupid and but for once Josh was happy with his actor.

"Oh come on. I'm not that stupid," Jake muttered.

The movie ended with all the Fentons coming back for a new dinner before an all-out snow ball fight broke out ending the movie happily and too perfectly. Causing Jake to gag annoyed. While Josh rolled his eyes and Danny smiled as Sam commented, "That never freakin happens. I wish it did."

As the black screen fades to black as a familiar annoying song began playing.

"Oh no," Josh and Jake called as they turned to Sam and Danny pleading to leave but they gave them the stay there look.

Raven smirked as she got ready to sing along. The Phantom sing-a-long ending, Go Phantoms!

_THE PHANTOMS!_

Josh groaned greatly as they began the song and Jake began slamming his head on the chair.

_The heroes with ghost powers save the day!_

_Now let's see them as they fly away!_

_First is the one that saved us more than once, Danny! _

Danny blushed embarrassed as his actor stood superman pose on the screen.

_Then come the Phantom Three! Luke the musician, Levi the clown, and let's not forget the leader Lily!_

_Here come's ghost lawyer! Stephen! _

_And there's the Sweetheart! Daphne!_

_(If I want to sing it, I better remember them! So let's go!)_

"Since when is Aunt Daphne sweetheart?" Jake asked confused causing Josh to crack a smile.

_The Phantoms are here to save the day! The heroes that never sleep night and day! They are here, here to stay! The Phantoms! The Phantoms! The Phantoms! _

_The heroes with ghost powers save the day!_

_But let's not forget their extended family! _

"Okay, that one didn't rhyme," Raven whispered confused.

"It hasn't rhymed the whole time!" Jake complained before being shushed by the parents of the singing children around them.

_Dani! The clone that never rest! _

_Her son, Damon, is always on the job! _

_Then there's son-in-law, Nathan! Boy was that a mess! _

_Then there's Vlad, Nathan's dad! _

_(If I want to sing it, I better remember them! So let's go!)_

Sam sighed annoyed as she whispered to Danny annoyed, "Why am I never in this thing? Vlad and Nathan are. Dani and Damon are?! Why can't I?"

Danny shrugged unsure as he focused back at the screen.

_The Phantoms are here to save the day! The heroes that never sleep night and day! They are here, here to stay! The Phantoms! The Phantoms! The Phantoms!_

_The heroes with ghost powers save the day!_

_Now let's name the newest generation! _

_Jake and Josh are the twins always in trouble! _

"We aren't!" Jake and Josh complained together getting shushed again, "This isn't accurate!"

_Then you have the beauty, Raven! _

"I think it is," Raven smirked.

_Lucas is training to be a doctor! _

_And Taylor is an artist! _

_The Extreme sports junkie is Dusty! _

_The animal lover is Regan! _

_And let's not forget the dancer, Jameson! _

"Well, boys, they seem pretty actuate," Sam commented annoying the boys. The boys gave her look.

_Malak is the one always on an adventure!_

_Jude and Rayna are the goody-goody and the rebel! _

_Kai is the youngest of them all! _

_While Light is the one to always help you when fall! _

"Okay, mostly accurate," Sam corrected as Danny gave a good natured laugh.

_(If I want to sing it, I better remember them! So let's go!)_

_The Phantoms are here to save the day! The heroes that never sleep night and day! They are here, here to stay! The Phantoms! The Phantoms! The Phantoms!_

_Now let's see them as fly away!_

As the credits ended an after credit scene began as Reynolds Lenz and Sasha Renner, the actors that played Light and Kai Fenton, appeared on screen walking along quietly till they topped and turns to see Clockwork.

The screen faded to black as the words appeared on the screen.

_**Phantom Tales: **_

_**Race Against the Time Magic, Past and Future Clash!**_

_Starring: _

_Reynolds Lenz as Light Fenton_

_Lucy Leigh Lovelace as Malak Fenton_

_Ezra Rizk as Jude Fenton_

_Mica Amos as Rayna Fenton_

_Sasha Renner as Kai Fenton_

_Gray T. East as Levi Fenton_

_Keren Levenson as Kara Fenton_

_Bobby Gould as Clockwrok_

_Patterson Roberts as Young Danny Phantom_

_Noah Jay Samson as Young Tucker Foley_

_Christen Stuart as Young Sam Manson_

_**Coming in June **_

As Danny and Sam stared at the name of the people playing them in the next movie Sam couldn't help but asked in shock, "They got the emotionless people from the really bad sparkly vampire movies?!"

* * *

Alex: The song is suppose to be bad and If you get the joke at the end power to ya. Review and thanks.


	3. A Fenton Dinner

Alex: Chapter 3! I own only characters such as Jake, Josh, Raven, Etc.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Fenton Dinner

_Friday 7:38pm_

Jake really couldn't understand why ghost seem to certain on his family. Okay, that was a lie. He did. According to some rumors if you beat a Phantom you got major street cred.

Problem? It ruined Jake's day.

Jake flipped out of the way as an exploding cherry speeded by him.

Yes, a cherry. Jake and his siblings were currently fighting a ghost fruit lion. Jake wished he was joking.

Josh rolled his eyes as he blasted the fruit out of the way and Raven just looked bored, Jake was looking at his siblings making sure they were alright. That two sec glance though ended with Jake being slammed into by a peach and being stuck to a wall by a gummy substance.

"Jake…."

"Come on…."

Embarrassed Jake struggled against the peachy gum to break free till…."Jake." The ghost boy looked over at his amused grandfather and grandmother who were calmly waiting to the side, "Ice?"

"Oh…Right," Jake blushed as he released his ice powers freezing the gum and breaking free.

Danny nodded as he looked at his other grandchildren, "Josh, Raven, freeze its feet."

Josh and Raven quickly obeyed as they froze the lion's feet and watched amused as its eyes turned into apples and looked scared.

"Jake, ectopunch," Danny ordered as his oldest grandson smirk and powered up his fist as he jumped at the beast.

"This is what you get for keeping me from my burgers!" Jake yelled as he slammed the fist into the lion watching as it shattered into a smoothie like substance.

"A smoothie?" Raven asked amused as she went to lick her hand.

"Don't even," Josh warned Raven as he allowed the smoothie to phased thru him while looking over to grandparents and raised an eyebrow to his grandfather, "Why didn't you jump in?"

Danny shrugged as he turned, "You know? My back and stuff."

Sam rolled her eyes as well, "Come on. We need to hurry. Don't want Jake to miss his burger."

A blurred flew pass the family as Sam, Danny, Josh, and Raven stood there laughing.

….

_10pm_

Josh walked past the living room and paused as he saw his grandmother in the living room watching one of those older horror moves.

"Hey Nana Sam."

Josh walked in and sat next to her as she reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Josh, what are you doing up? Didn't Jake pass out?"

"That's the problem," Josh laughed a little, "Jake snores horrible."

Sam nodded knowing it was true as she glanced back at the movie then looked back at Josh, "Josh, what would you do if something happened to Danny?"

"To Papa Danny? Why ask something like that?" Josh asked suspiciously.

"It's not what you think. He's fine," Sam explained to her grandson, "He's getting old though. All of his battles are catching up to him. I'm worried that one big villain will get him, one final ghost, one crazy anti-phantom activist."

"Nana Sam," Josh told her placing his hand over hers, "We won't let that happen."

"It's not just Danny, Josh. It's everyone," Sam sighed, "Lily, Luke, Levi, Stephen, Daphne, all of you. I'm worried about all of you. Light's already gone. Who knows if she'll come back, if one of you can disappear what's stopping another one to?"

Josh simply sighed, "The sad thing is nothing. Nothing is stopping it. But we have to hope for the best."

…..

_10:32pm_

"Not fair," Danny grumbled as Raven chuckled as Danny picked up their playing cards and shuffled them and dealed them out, "One more game. Then bed time. Vlad's picking you around noon tomorrow."

"Fine," Raven sighed as she looked at her cards, "Hey, Papa Danny?"

"Yes?" Danny looked over at her.

"I've been wondering," Raven muttered, "How come you put up with Grandfather Nikolas? I mean everyone knows he and you use to be enemies. But how can you deal with him?"

Danny sat for a second before speaking, "For the longest time I couldn't. This was the man that tried to kill my dad, marry my mother, make me his apprentice, not to mention he tried to buy the Packers. "

Raven giggled at the ending joke but noticed how serious her grandfather was and stopped, "You wouldn't believe how much I hated your father at first. I hated him even more the second time and was especially mad at Tucker for letting him live with him. But your parents really loved each other and I put up with Nathan. But Vlad was still not allowed near me and I wanted nothing to do with him. If it wasn't for his money and fake identity I would have gotten him thrown in jail."

"But eventually found we share one thing, that we ended up caring and agreeing about," Danny smiled.

"And that was?" Raven asked intrigued.

Danny patted Raven's head smiling brighter, "Our grandchildren named Jake, Josh, and Raven."

The ghost hero's granddaughter gave him a look, "That's was pretty sappy."

"It's sappy and true," Danny commented looked back at his cards, "anyway, got any 3s?"

"Go fish."

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks!


	4. Meet the Meisters

Alex: I own only my characters

* * *

Chapter 4: Meet the Meisters

_Saturday 12:30pm_

As Jake, Josh, and Raven hugged their grandparents good bye they climbed into the limbo provided for them and looked confused around as apparently their grandfather wasn't in the care.

"Rufus, where's Grandfather Nikolas?" Raven asked confused as she noticed the lack of their grandfather.

"Oh, he's waiting for you at the museum. He got stuck at the office," the driver, Rufus, explained as he waved to a scowling Danny and an amused Sam, "I'm taking you to get you dressed up then taking you to the party."

"Oh."

All three of the kids paused they screeched, "PARTY?!"

…

_1:45pm_

"Jacob! Joshua! Raven!" Vlad greeted his children as he saw them walk into the room.

Despite his age somehow Vlad Masters looked like he was in his late 70's and was still able to walk without a cane.

Jake jogged the rest of the way to meet it grandfather wrapping him in a hug. Despite being mad about having to wearing a tuxedo he was still happy to see his grandfather, "Grandfather Nikolas!"

Josh tugged at his blue tie, the only thing telling him and Jake apart at the moment, Jake was wearing a green tie, as he followed Jake. Raven sighed and followed muttering about heels and her black and red dress.

Vlad smiled at his grandchildren as he looked back at the family dressed in white and blue he was talking to, "Elias, Gretchen, these are my Grandchildren, Jacob Matthews, Joshua Matthews, and Raven Matthews. Children, these are the Meisters, they own the Meister Medical Company stationed out of Germany. This is Wilhelm Elias Meister IV, his wife, Margaret, and their sons, Wilhelm Elias Meister V and Maximilian Faust Meister.

"A pleasure," The elder Wilhem commented in a thick German accent as Margaret tapped his shoulder and spoke softly in a British laced voice, "Elias, we still have to talk to the museum curator about our donation. "

"Aw, right," The elder Wilhelm, or Elias it seems, agreed and looked at his sons, Wilhelm, Maximillian, why don't you stay and get to know Jacob, Joshua, and Raven."

"Yes, Father," Wilhelm nods while Maximilian smirks and looks at Raven.

Jake didn't like that look, neither did Josh.

Over all the Meisters aren't that bad looking over people. They both were tall and skinny. Wilhelm skinner than Maximilian, and had very pale skin and very light blue eyes. Maximilian had light blonde hair while Wilhelm had white. Both of the boys were dressed in solid white tuxedos white blue ties.

Maximilian grabbed Raven's hand and sweetly smiled as he lead a confused Raven off, "Raven, have you seen the rose garden? It's quite pretty!"

"Um…..no?" Raven muttered as she waved bye to her brothers and grandfather.

Jake waved confused as he looked at Vlad, "Grandfather Nikolas, can we get some food? I'm starving."

Vlad laughed a little as Jake and him walked away to get some food.

Josh and Wilhelm simply stared at each other for a moment unsure of what to do for a moment till Wilhelm held out his hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Wilhelm. Joshua, correct?"

The ghost boy nodded noting that while Wilhelm had a German accent it was not nearly as heavy as his father's and did not impair Josh's understanding of him at all, "or Josh if you prefer."

"Joshua then," Wilhelm commented as Josh reached and shook his hand, "We'll then. Shall we go look around?"

"Sounds like a good plan," Josh replied letting go of Wilhelm's hand after realizing he was still holding it.

…..

_2:11 pm_

Jake ate the finger food carefully, trying not to make a mess or embarrasses Vlad or himself, Vlad was relaxing with a cup of hot tea in his hand. Jake pushed his food away before looking at his grandfather again, "Grandfather Nikolas?"

"Yes, Jacob?" Vlad looked at his eldest grandson.

"Am I…." He paused for a moment, "Do you think am I good enough?"

"Pardon?" Vlad looked at Jake confused.

"Am. I. good. Enough?" Jake spelled out, "Someone's always bailing me out whether it's in school or ghost hunting. Am I good enough on my own?"

Vlad sipped his tea before replying, "You're not."

Jake looked at his grandfather in shock. Well it had wanted the truth but still.

"Let me rephrase that, Jacob," Vlad corrected, "You aren't good enough. But you could be, if you commit to be."

Sighing Jake smiled, "Thanks, Grandfather Nikolas. I needed the truth."

…..

_2:20pm_

Raven was getting closer and closer to punching Maximilian, or rather Maxi as the boy said to call him. Maxi was very touching and very hard to deal with deal. He was the definition of a rich play boy.

The ghost girl had mentioned multiple times that she had a boyfriend, Xander Wyatt, but it seems Maxi didn't want to listen as his hand seemed to get closer and closer to her….Um….assets.

Maxi smirked as he looked at her smugly, "You know. I didn't think I would like a dead girl but your bod is amazing babe."

As his hand moved down Raven had had enough she reared back and punched him in jaw.

"Ow! You feisty bitch!" Maxi yelled as he reached for her.

Raven reared back to punched him again but was prevented from the pleasure as a fist gave and sent Maxi flying a few feet away. Raven raised her eyebrow and looked at the body connected to the fist and saw her older brother.

"Kept your grubby hands of my sister!" Jake ordered not noticing that he had knocked the rich boy out.

"Jake, I had it," Raven sighed.

At that moment Josh and Wilhelm walked past and looked out to see the scene.

"Um, looks that Raven and Jake kinda punch out Maximilian," Josh noted.

"Let me assure you," Wilhelm replied with an eyeroll, "That's not the first or last time that had happened."

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks for reading


	5. Night Talk

Alex: I own only my characters. I would like to thank, chadtayor020 for beating. You rock man.

* * *

Chapter 5: Night Talk

_Saturday 10:55 PM_

Jake looked at all the books he had stacked on the table, he had pulled them all from his grandfather's library. All were about great leaders, ranging from Alexander the Great to General Patton. He really didn't feel like reading them all but he really needed to and besides…

He glanced over at the large empty plates and glasses that at one point had been filled with chocolate cake and coke, he wasn't going to be able sleep anytime soon. Jake sighed and noticed that his breath was a blue color. He tensed till he looked over and saw the ghost that set off the ghost sense.

Jake rolled his eyes at the ghost.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" The ghost with pale blue skin and gray overalls.

The ghost boy shot a green blast at the ghost nonchalantly as the ghost was shot out of the mansion.

Now that was out of the way, Jake flipped opened his book on the roman emperors and flipped to section on Julius Caesar. Now time for him to buckle down.

"Study time!" Jake declared as he stuck his head phones in his ears and began reading….

….

_11:30 PM_

"How even…." Raven muttered at her third lost as her grandfather we set the chess board for their final game.

"It's all strategy," Vlad explained he wanted for Raven to make the first move.

Raven sighed as she looked at her chess pieces then moved her pawn, "Hey, Grandfather Nikolas?"

"Yes, child?" Vlad commented as he moved his pawns.

"I've been wondering," Raven muttered, "How come you put up with Papa Danny? I mean everyone knows you spent years trying to kill him."

"Oh, I don't. I tolerate him," Vlad explained as he moved his piece, "I choose to focus on the few things that keep us at our stalemate. The knowledge that if I make one wrong move Daniel could if fact find a way to get me in jail, Nathaniel's marriage to Lilith, and our shared grandchildren."

Raven gave Vlad a look as she moved her pieces, "That's a bit clinical, Grandfather Nikolas."

"But it's true," Vlad reminded as he moved his pieces, "Check by the way."

"How the hell….."

"Language, Raven."

….

_Sunday 12:03 AM_

Josh stared at the number in his phone and then back at the name and picture about it.

Wilhelm Meister was the name next to the picture of an unamused looking white haired man and that number.

Josh had no idea why he was fretting over whether or not to text Wilhelm. For one Josh said he would, right after Wilhelm had given him his number, two, Josh enjoyed Wilhelm's company that afternoon and was more than happy to have him as a friend.

So why couldn't Josh just text him?!

Oh, Josh had started multiple times but had stopped, erased, and started over right before he hit every time.

The ghost boy huffed as he face palmed. He was acting like he was a school girl with a crush. Josh sighed at that thought. It was true though, the crush part not the school girl part.

It hadn't taken Josh long to develop a crush on the white haired heir. Despite Wilhelm's somewhat distant attitude and obvious better than you air around him. While it hadn't come as a shock to Josh that he had developed a crush on a guy, having figured his sexuality out a couple years ago, it had taken the teenager by surprise that he was attracted to the German boy.

Josh stared down at his phone again as he typed the word 'hello' and sent it.

Honestly this late at night he hadn't excepted a reply but jumped as his phone rang.

He answered unsure, "He-Hello?"

"It's midnight. What are you doing up?"

"Wilhelm?"

"No, St. Nicholas. Yes, it's me, _niete_."

"Oh. Sorry. Um, I couldn't sleep and I was just checking if you were wake?" Josh replied questioningly blushing.

"I see. Well, I was," Wilhelm replied, "For the record, I don't text unless I have to. It's feels informal, insincere, and it's hurts my thumbs."

Josh laughed lightly at that last part as he laid down on his bed, "So, did I wake you or were you up?"

"I was awake studying for an exam in my Philosophy course on Monday," Wilhelm explained sighing, "It seems my brother is in a mood now because of the bruises he gained from your brother and sister. Thus he's making a racket in his room. Why father let him take boxing instead of making him learn to fence like me is confusing."

"I'm sorry. I understand, Jake can be like that too," The ghost boy replied.

"Trust me when I say I would take your brother or sister over Maximilian any day," the heir replied, his tiredness showing over the phone.

"Do I need to let you go?" Josh asked concerned for the sleep the older boy needed.

"No!" Wilhelm shouted startling Josh.

"I mean, I need a break from studying and Maximilian isn't going to bed anytime soon," the older boy amended sounding embarrassed, "Can we talk for a bit, Joshua?"

Josh smiled softly at the request, "Sure. What do you wanna talk about?"

"I didn't get that far in my planning…." "Alright, I'll start then. What's your favorite color?"

"_Schussel."_

"I don't think that was an answer," Josh teased lightly as he listened to the silence over the phone till the reply came.

"Brown."

Josh ruffled his brown hair at that, "Mine's white."

"_Niete_."

"I really need to learn German."

"If you wish to remain in my good graces then yes."

The ghost boy smiled brightly at that.

* * *

Alex: Anyway, review and thanks for reading.


	6. Back Home

Alex: I own only my original characters. I would like to thank chadtayor020 for editing. Also last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Back Home

_Sunday 7:41pm_

The Matthews kids came in looking tired as they let their bags drop on the ground. Raven collapsed on the couch as Josh dropped into a chair and Jake just dropped on the ground.

They all groaned in unison.

Lily and Nathan walked in from the kitchen as they heard their children come in.

"So how was your weekend?"

"ugh."

"Well then….."

"Sorry," Jake explained as he sat up, "Grandfather Nikolas wanted to see how are skills were coming all before we left."

Nathan laughed as Lily gave him a sour look, "And how did that go?"

"On a scale of taking on a ghost jelly fish to Nana Sam losing her favorite dress."

"Dusty trying to write poetry."

"Oh, That bad," Nathan commented making a face.

Lily looked at Nathan annoyed, "Why would your Dad be that hard on the kids?"

"Honey, my father is Vlad Plasmius. He's only as hard on them as he was me. Need I remind you of that time your dad sparred with the kids?" Nathan raised his eyebrow in a knowing look, "At least Father didn't break Josh's arm like Danny did."

The daughter of Danny Phantom sighed as she looked at her children, "So, how was the weekend? Raven?"

"I watched a bad movie and got hit on by a snobby rich German boy."

Nathan gave Lily a confused looked, "Okay. Um, Jake?"

"I blew up a fruit lion and punch out a snobby rich German boy."

"Was this the same German boy that was hitting on your sister?" Lily asked concerned as Nathan was muttering, "Fruit lion…..That's new…."

"Yep. It was my brotherly duty."

"Right…." Lily muttered as Nathan slapped Jake on the back, "Good boy."

"Pain…." Jake winced.

Lily sighed and looked at her youngest son, "I see. And Josh? How about you?"

"Oh, well I had a great burger from that new burger place and I made a great friends with a rich German boy."

"Was this the same German boy that was hitting on your sister?" Nathan asked completely confused.

"No, no, Dad. This was his older brother," Josh explained quickly.

"Oh, yeah, William right?" Jake commented.

The younger twin glared at his older brother, "Wilhelm. It's Wilhelm Meister."

Nathan's eyes went wide as he said, "As in Meister Medical Company? Like one of the major investors in the Ghost Hunters?"

"Yep."

Lily slapped her older son upside the head, "You punched out the son of one our biggest sponsors?"

"Oops?" Jake laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, Mom," Josh explained, "Wilhelm told his parents it was all Maximilian's fault."

"It was," Raven said in her brother's defense.

Lily and Nathan both rubbed their temples.

"All in all, it was a good weekend," Raven continued, "I'm actually surprised though. Both our grandfathers aren't that different when you come down to it."

"There not," Josh agreed as he finally stood up and grabbed his things, "Now if you excuse me. I have to study for my test in Evenson class."

"What I thought that was Monday?"

"Tomorrow is Monday."

"Ah! Help me study!"

"Eeek! Xander texted me!"

Lily and Nathan sighed in unison, "Our children….."

* * *

Alex: this is the end. Hope you liked it. Caught ya next time.


End file.
